phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bully Bromance Breakup
| image = Buford intimidating the waiter.png | season = 3 | production = 323b | broadcast = 151 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = John Mathot Mike Milo | director = Jay Lender | us = March 16, 2012 | xd = | international = | pairedwith = "Let's Bounce"}} After Baljeet announces that he is no longer Buford's nerd, a heartbroken Buford accepts Dr. Doofenshmirtz's proposal to help win over the Tri-State Area. The new partnership causes a problem for Perry since he can't reveal himself as Agent P to Doofenshmirtz without Buford seeing him. Meanwhile, over at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Baljeet is thrilled with the freedom to live his own life. With all his new-found energy, he enlists the boys to help him climb Danville Mountain. Episode Summary Baljeet Is at a store buying new underwear, due to all his being destroyed by Buford. Buford comes up behind Baljeet and demands that he pays for his Tuff Gum. Baljeet wonders how Buford always seem to be able to find him. Buford tells his hes installed a G.P.S. on Baljeet. The store clerk asks if Buford wants paper or plastic. Buford decides to go with the plastic. Baljeet becomes enraged by his choice, among other things and storms off. Buford then yells at the store clerk for loosing him a perfectly good nerd, and the store clerk tells him he is a very scaring person. Dr Doofenshmirtz over hears this, and decides that he needs some muscle and decides to enlist Buford to help him take over the Tri-State Area. Baljeet comes running into Phineas and Ferb's backyard, exclaiming that he has so much energy since ceasing to be Buford's nerd. Baljeet has has the energy to climb a mountain. Phineas says that he could funnel that energy into that days project. Baljeet tells Phineas that he meant that statement literally, and suggests that they climb Danville Mountain. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz waits in line to get a new lab coat from the dry cleaners, since one of his others had scorch marks on it. Buford knocks down the line so that Doofenshmirtz may move to the front. The clerk isn't happy about it, and tells them to wait in line. Buford then threatens to spill the clerk's coffee all over the clean lab coats. The clerk hand over Doofenshmirtz's lab coat and the two of them leave. At the bottom of the mountain Baljeet contemplates the enormity of what he is planning to do. Phineas suggests that he and Ferb could built him some pant with hydraulics in them to make the climb easier, but Baljeet declines saying he wants to do it without any help. Phineas is displeased by this, clearly itching to build something. Songs *''Hole in My Heart'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He sprays some water out of a hose and starts to drink some and then stands on the water and falls down into the lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-lets-bounce-bully-bromance-break-up/EP009488470266 *This is the first time that one of Phineas and Ferb's friends are a part of Perry's subplot instead of Phineas's. *This is the first episode to not feature Candace at all. Production Information International Premieres Errors * When Baljeet announces he is no longer Buford's nerd, Buford has no eyebrows. * When Buford removes the gps tracking chip from Baljeet's overalls, it is on the wrong side. Continuity *Second time Buford interacts with Doofenshmirtz, the first being "Chez Platypus". *Second time Perry can't stop Doofenshmirtz because he is with a Flynn-Fletcher friend ("The Lizard Whisperer"). *Baljeet stops being Buford's nerd again ("Hip Hip Parade"). *Fifth time one of the main/major characters go to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "The Remains of the Platypus") *Third time Baljeet and Buford have their own subplot. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Hip Hip Parade"). *'Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!' - The episode begins with an instrumental version of the Summer Belongs to You tune from the beginning of this special. *An instrumental version of He's a Bully can be heard when Buford goes on a rampage, along with Doofenshmirtz. ("Raging Bully") Allusions *'Peanuts'- During the song, an image shows Buford pulling a football away from Baljiet, is an obvious reference to the famous gag in the Peanuts strips and speciels when Lucy does the same to Charlie Brown on several occasions. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace♦ *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom♦ *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad♦ *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Alyson Stoner as Isabella : designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Baljeet Category:Buford Van Stomm